jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Young Hybrid
Samuel Daniel Bromley is a Tri-Breed and member of the J.L.A.D.F. He is the son of Hunter Bromley and Kor-El and the superhero known as Young Hybrid. 'Origins' As long as they have been married, Kora and Hunter had always wanted to have children. Hunter however believed that to do so would endanger the lives of both his wife and child, should they ever decide to conceive. It was one day however Hunter discovered in his father's notes that his DNA was specifically designed to allow him to breed with anything, as long as his mate had either Kryptonian, Green Martian or Human DNA. Realizing this, Hunter relayed the good news to Kora, who was very happy to hear she could bare him children. Soon after, both had managed to conceive a child who gestated the normal 9 month cycle before being born. Once that time was up, Kora had given birth to a son, whom they named Sam. Being born into a metahuman family, Sam had already grown into a very mature young man, despite his age. He knew that his parents were both superheroes, however kept that to himself. He did however know that one day, he would climb up the ladder to become a hero in his own right as well. Though his father forbade him to be anything but a student as a child, Sam had created his own uniform and had performed his own hero work under the name "Young Hybrid". His father however found out and confronted him on it, but Sam convinced his father that he knew the dangers of hero work and was fully prepared for it. Despite Hunter's beliefs against his son being a hero, he allowed him to continue, under the condition that he be supervised and become a member of the J.L.A.D.F. He agreed to this and since then aided his comrades as a member of their stand-by crew . ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 22 Sam was in the League Hall, performing a systems check on the main computer in command and control. It was then that Destiny Shield arrived and told him to head to the Science Spire, as a now powerless Superwoman was under attack by Angel Strike. He agreed and flew to the teleporters in the Hall, leading to his base, then flying at super speed to the Spire. Before Angel Strike could attack Janice, Sam managed to get there in time and collided with her to stop her from attacking Janice. Sam waited as Angel got up after being hit and Destiny saved Janice. Once Angel was up, the two engaged in an intense fight, which resulted in her leaving the scene as Sam shot at her with his integrated palm blasters. Episode 23 Having aided Destiny and saving Janice from certain death, Sam was taking advantage of the downtime he had until he was called upon once more. Sooner than he thought, he got a call from Janice saying that her powers were fully restored and if he was interested in a bit of payback on the League Of Assassins. Sam didn't hesitate and suited up to meet Janice. They found their way to Ra's al Ghul's layer and despite the preparations they created to ward off intruders, nothing could have prepared them for the pummeling that awaited them all. The team eventually fought their way to Ra's and battled the immortal, successfully defeating him, despite his dip into the Waters of Purity. Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) 'Physical Appearance' Sam started out as a child in Season 2, with a much smaller build than his father. He had the same type of short hair, glowing eyes and same uniform as he did, with minor alterations. By Season 3 however, Sam had grown significantly in the time since he was last seen, but still not as tall as his father. Despite this, he is virtually identical to Hunter, however like when he was a child, he maintained the minor alterations to his suit and had gained a much darker shade of glowing blue eyes. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Being born of a Tri-Breed, Sam possesses many powers and abilities his father does, however he was born with a rare genetic enzyme, causing him to possess a power his own father doesn't even possess. **'Immortality:' A genetic trait he inherited from both his parents, Sam has the power to live indefinitely and he cannot die easy. **'Invulnerability:' Another power he gained from his parents, Sam's body is capable of withstanding things that even Superman himself cannot. His body is also genetically written to include entropy in his body, giving him an advantage over beings like Doomsday and even withstand both fire and Kryptonite. His body can also withstand every known ailment and narcotic. **'Superhuman Strength:' Despite his size, Sam is capable of lifting far more than his own body weight. In fact his strength gives him the ability to lift cars with really little effort and apply the same strength in his attacks. **'Superhuman Speed:' Being a very young man, Sam is capable of moving at speeds usually no human or Kryptonian could. This can be applied to his speed, flight and reflexes. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Despite being a boy, Sam's stamina is incalculable, giving him the ability to last a indeterminate amount of time in a fight without being rendered with fatigue. **'Superhuman Agility:' Being a boy, Sam's size gives him agility far superior to that of a human's or even a Kryptonians. **'Self-Sustenance:' Inherited from his father and mother, Sam's body doesn't require the necessities of a normal human, this includes food, water or even oxygen. He also doesn't need the use of an external source, like the sun for his powers. **'Mensiokinesis:' Unlike his father, Sam's unique DNA gave him amazing powers to manipulate and control quantum physics. This gives him the ability to manipulate energy and harness it as a weapon against his foes, as well as teleport short distances by entering another universe briefly and then returning the same way. He can also form very strong shields which he can also bestow on his comrades for a brief period, or if the shields take too much damage. **'Shapeshifting:' Another trait inherited from his father, Sam is capable of taking the form of anyone he's encountered and even those he has created in his mind. This also includes his ability to mimic voices and fingerprints to enter areas only certain people are capable of entering. **'Genetic Memory:' Much like his father, Sam possesses the ability to remember anything and everything from the original hosts he and his father were created from and even have every known experience and knowledge his father possesses. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Like Superman, Martian Manhunter and even his father, Sam has the ability to see in every spectrum of light. **'X-Ray Vision:' Sam's X-Ray Vision gives him the ability to see through virtually anything. Like his father's, the rays are powerful enough to even penetrate lead. **'Flight:' Like his father and the original hosts he's descended from, Sam has the ability to defy the laws of gravity with great ease. **'Heat Vision:' Sam's eyes, like his father's, Superman's and even Martian Manhunter's, are capable of emitting beams of heat, far more intense than both Kryptonians and even Martians. **'Super Breath:' Sam's lungs are capable of taking in air, far more than any Kryptonian or Martian. He can expel this in hurricane force winds, which he doesn't use as often due to the fact he cares for the people. He can also apply this ability to freeze things in sub-zero temperatures. Abilities *'Hand-Hand Combat:' *'Martial Arts:' 'Weaknesses' *'Pyronite:' Though he possesses many of his father's powers, Sam unfortunately inherited his father's weakness to pyronite which will make him extremely weak and eventually kill him. 'Equipment' *'Uniform:' Like his father, Sam has developed a custom suit, with the help of his father's self-replicating nanobots. These nanobots are also composed of Sunstone, Lead, Nth Metal and the alloy known as Metallo. The suit also bares a resemblance to Hybrid's as Sam was intending to emulate his father's costume, with a few minor adjustments to his own. It also comes with a few features of it's own as well. **'Shapeshifting:' Much like his natural form of shapeshifting, Sam's suit can also take shape into anything he chooses. This is due to the suit's connection to his nerves from outside his skin and his brain telling it how to take shape. **'Muscle Enhancement:' Despite his small stature, Sam had designed the suit with muscle enhancement, giving him extra power on the battlefield should he ever need it. **'Anti-Gravity:' Should he ever lose his ability of flight, Sam's suit comes equipped with a powerful anti-gravity device, giving him the ability to fly. **'Utility Belt:' Despite the usage of his powers, Sam also has the use of a state of the art utility belt, which he has made as compact as Batman's. ***'Tracking Device:' Should Sam ever get lost or is incapacitate, his the buckle on his belt has a built in tracking device, which gives his allies and comrades his exact location. ***'Throwing Stars:' Though a lethal deterrent, Sam's belt has a pouch of extremely compact throwing stars which he uses in a non-lethal fashion against his foes. ***'Smoke Bombs:' As a non-lethal weapon and distraction, Sam's belt also comes equipped with pill sized smoke bombs which he uses as a means of appearing or disappearing. He does however have a small variety which affect certain beings, like Kryptonite smoke bombs to disorient Kryptonian combatants and Nth Metal laced smoke bombs to disorient poltergeists and evil spirits. ***'Communicator:''' In order to maintain contact with his allies and comrades, Sam's belt has a built-in advanced communication device, which enable him to keep in touch when away from his team. Category:Tri-Breeds Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Metahumans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters